When Two Shows Meet
by Miss.Amneris
Summary: Summary: When Team Austin comes to Seaford secrets are revealed, friendships are tested and bonds are broken. When two twin sisters are found laughing and training with Jack what will the Warriors think but more importantly what will Kim think?. KimxJack / AustinxAlly . Sorry Really Bad At Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

When Two Shows Meet

Summary: When Team Austin comes to Seaford secrets are revealed, friendships are tested and bonds are broken. When two twin sisters are found laughing and training with Jack what will the Warriors think but more importantly what will Kim think?. KimxJack / AustinxAlly . Sorry Really Bad At Summaries.


	2. Who Is She?

Hey This is Miss Amneris this is my first time posting a story on FanFiction I need to say that this story might change because I am just going to type what comes to mind when at sit at the computer and I Hope You Enjoy My Story!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kickin' It or Austin&Ally if I did some pretty creepy things would be going on in the world.

Kim's P.O.V

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Dez, Austin, Ally, Trish, and I were walking through the mall. So let me explain this 'Team Austin" came to Seaford for a consert they got lost and the Black Dragons tried to sabotage the consert so we being the awesome Wasabi Warriors we had to do something so I grabbed a cooking pan and went Rapunzel on them, Anywho we found out that "Team Austin" was in Seaford for the entire summer but had no place to stay so Jack let them stay at his place since it's the biggest it's like a fudging mansion. Anyway we haven't seen Jack at all today.

Mr: Has anyone seen Jack today?

Jerry: Why? Is wittle Kimmy Wimmy worried about her Jackie Wackie?

I gave him a glare so hard if looks could kill he would be murdered.

Austin: It's okay. I'm sure he's fine

He smiled kindly at me Oh! one more thing I found out that Austin is my brother I was adopted and brought to Seaford one knows so shush up and you won't lose a hand ;).

We walked by the dojo and saw a girl with extremly long brown hair and she was fighting Jack! And she was winning by the looks of it, but the weird thing was Rudy was standing there laughing and encouraging her! I started to run towards the dojo to help Jack but Austin grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear "Rudy would be helping him if he was in trouble" I turned and looked in his eyes and he was being Dixie Chicks serious(Has anyone watched Pitch Perfect If so leave your favourite quote in the reviews)

Me: I guess your right.

We all turned to watch the fight. She filpped of, of a wall and kicked Jack right in the knee and landed in her fighting stance ,Jack fell to the ground Rudy said something inaudioble since we were outside. The girl smiled but we heard a scream coming from inside and saw that Jack was holding his girl quickly rushed to his side and helped him, he said something to her and she smiled sheepishly as she got the first aid kit from the watched as she wrapped a bandage around his knee and she kissed his cheek.I stood there wordless as he patted his lap for her to sit got on his lap and smiled as he said something into her hair since she was laying on his chest. She picked her head up and asked Jack something as he asked her something also and she smiled mysteriously but he still nodded.I turned around with slight tears in my eyes and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with someone rolling off of me.


	3. AN :(

Hey Guys/Girls! Sorry I have't updated When Two Shows Meet but I promise I'll get a chapter up as soon as posible. Anyway I put up a poll regarding the story so it if you guys/girls can vote I would really apprciate it!

~ Neri


	4. New Member

**Heyy Guys! I'm really sorry about not updating. I don't have an excuse I was just being really lazy and when school was let out I just became overly lazy. So hope you guys can forgive me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

Kim

I groaned as Austin helped me up. Wow my ankle hurts. Seriously I think it's broken.

"O' My Carrots! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and, Oh gods I'm so sorry!"

I turned around to see who exactly knocked me over. It was the girl from the dojo, the one who beat Jack up, the one who sat on Jack's lap. Okay I admit I'm jealous, but who wouldn't be after seeing a girl on your best friend's lap, making a move on him? I took a better look at the girl and as much as I hate to admit it she's beautiful. She has knee length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that held so much emotion like Jack's…wait her eyes just changed color to…Purple ? Okayyy. Anyway she has three piercings on each ear. Was that painful? I get why Jack likes her she's … beautiful!

"Who the hell are you, and how did you beat Jack up so easily?"

Well I am as subtle as a elephant**(1)**, but someone had to as the question.

"Oh, she's K.T." How would Jerry know _her._ Did he also have a secret friendship with her? Are they dating?

"You must be Kim! I've heard a lot about you. Anyway Jack's easy to beat up! You just have to know his weak spots."

How has she heard about me? Did Jack tell her about me? Did he say good things or bad things? What does she mean by weak spots? I've known Jack for five years**(They're 15) **and I know he does not have weak spots!

"Don't worry he said nice things. I'm really sorry about knocking you over. I would like to stay and get to know you guys more, but I have to go."

So she's beautiful and a psychic hmm…

"Where you going?" Jerry seems to really care about her and maybe it's only me but I find that suspicious.

"Dance and I'm late… so bye!" So she's a dancer too!

"What did you tell Jack?" Why would she need to tell Jack something else? Does he not approve of her dancing?

She smiled mischievously, "I told him I was hanging out with the girls."

So she's lying to Jack huh?

Jerry seemed o.k. with that answer because he shooed her off. I watched as she run a little before jumping on a skateboard that strangely looked like Jack's. Maybe it's a coincidence. Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, The Guys and I turned our backs to where _K.T_ was standing a second ago. We walked into the dojo and saw Jack sitting in the same spot as he was before. His head snapped up when he heard the bell above the door ring. He smiled at up before looking down and glaring at his knee. Jerry was the first to say something.

"Hey bro! What was Kaye doing here?"

"She just came here to bust up my knee and to sign up for the dojo."

"She's going to be in the dojo?" Milton asked.

"Yea, As you all probably saw she beat me at sparring so Rudy instantly accepted her and also the fact that he was scared if he didn't take her in she would go to the Black Dragons." Jack explained to us. He seemed happy she was going to join the dojo. What if she replaces me though? Would he care?

"So what belt is she? A first degree black belt?" I asked. OMG! I sound like Donna Tobin. Snobbish.

"Um. Not really she's a fifth degree."Jack answered.

BOOM! Did you guys here that? That was the sound of my mind blowing.

"Wow. Okay she's two belts higher than you and three higher than Kim?" Austin asked. Wow I sort of forgot he was there for a minute.

"Yup. She's really going to help at tournaments." Jack said. He almost sounded proud at that fact.

"Speaking of tournaments, drum roll please," Rudy paused as Jerry and Austin tapped the walls repeatedly." Me, as your awesome, amazing, spectacular-"

"Get to the point Rudy!" Milton shouted.

"Okay I got you guys into one of the best tournaments in the country. Also you'll never guess where it is!"Rudy continued excitedly.

He looked around at us like he expected us to say something.

"Well guess!" he exclaimed.

"L.A.?" Jack guessed first.

"Nope. Try again." Rudy stood there smiling.

"Vegas!" Jerry screamed.

"Nope. You know what, never mind. Guys we're going to …"

**Okay guys there's chapter 2! Hope you like it. I am really sorry about not updating soon enough.**

**Subtle As An Elephant- I don't know where that came from…**

**Review and does anyone think they know where the tournaments going to be ?**


End file.
